yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Yûşâ
Hz. Yuşa (Yuşa bin Nun, Nun oğlu Hoşea, Yeşu, Joshua) Hz. Yuşa (Yuşa bin Nun, Nun oğlu Hoşea, Yeşu, Joshua) Hz. Yuşa (Yuşa bin Nun, Nun oğlu Hoşea, Yeşu, Joshua) 1. İslâmiyet'in Bakış Açısı Hz. Yuşa (Yeşu), İsrailoğulları'na Hz. Musa'nın vefâtından sonra gönderilen peygamber. Hz.Musa'nın yeğeni ve vekili idi. 1 Hz. Yûsuf'un neslinden gelen Nûn'un oğludur. 2 Annesi, Hz. Musa'nın kız kardeşidir. 1 Tevrat'ta geçen ismi, Efrayim oymağından Nun oğlu Hoşea'dır.(Yeşu) a 3 Hoşea ismi, Hz. Musa tarafından sonradan Yeşu olarak değiştirilmiştir. b Hoşea, "kurtuluş"; Yeşu, "Rab, kurtuluştur." anlamına gelir. c Hz. Yuşa, Mısırda doğdu. Hz. Musa'nın husûsî talebesi, hâlis yardımcısı olarak yanında bulundu. Hz. Musa, Firavun'un zulmü sebebiyle Allah'ın emriyle kendisine tâbî olanlarla birlikte Mısır'dan hicret edince, Hz. Yuşa da onunla beraber hicret etti. Hz. Musa'nın Hızır (A.S.) ile buluşmak üzere gittiği yolculuğunda onun yanında bulundu. Allah-u Teala'nın emriyle Hz. Musa'nın İsrailoğulları'nı Arz-ı Mev'ûd'a (Filistin ve Şam bölgesine) götürmek üzere y yola çıktığında Hz. Yuşa da ona yardımcı oldu. 1 «Andolsun biz Musa'ya Kitab'ı verdik. Ondan sonra ardarda peygamberler gönderdik....» ç Ki bunlar, Yuşa, İşmuil, Şem'ûn, Davud, Süleyman, Şa'ya, Armiya, Uzeyr, Hazkil Hezekiel, İlyas, Elyasa, Yunus, Zekeriyya, Yahya ve daha başkalarıdır. 4 «Bir zamanlar Musa, kavmine şöyle demişti: Ey kavmim! Allah'ın size (lütfettiği) nimetini hatırlayın; zira O, içinizden peygamberler çıkardı ve sizi hükümdarlar kıldı. Alemlerde hiçbir kimseye vermediğini size verdi.» d «Ey kavmim! Allah'ın size (vatan olarak) yazdığı mukaddes toprağa girin ve arkanıza dönmeyin, yoksa kaybederek dönmüş olursunuz.» e Hz. Musa'nın teklifine karşı kavmi şöyle dedi: قَلُوا يَا مُسى اِنْ فِهَا قَوْمًا جَبَّارِينَ Ey Musa, o dediğin yerde öyle bir kavim var ki, hepsi zorba. Yani karşı konulmaz. İstediğini zorla, cebren ve ezerek yaptırır, yahut boylarına yetişilmez. İri, güçlü-kuvvetli, dev gibi adamlar. وَاِنَّ لَنْ نَدْخُلَهَا حَتََّى يَخْرُجُوا مِنْهَا Onlar oradan çıkmadıkça biz, asla oraya girmeyiz. f Şu halde فَاِنْ يَخْرُجُوا مِنْهَا فَاِنَّا دَخِلُونَ Onlar, şâyet oradan çıkarlarsa biz de muhakkak gireriz dediler. g 5 Cebbâr (zâlim) Anâlika kavmiyle ilgili olarak bilgi toplamak üzere gönderilen temsilciler arasında Hz. Yuşa da vardı. Diğer temsilciler dönüp İsrailoğulları'nı korkuttukları halde, Yûşâ bin Nûn ile Kâlib bin Yuknâ, onları savaşmak konusunda teşvîk ettiler: 1 «Allah'a iman edip O'ndan korkanlardan (Yuşâ bin Nûn ve Kâlib bin Yuknâ adındaki) iki kimse, İsrailoğulları'na dediler ki: "Ey İsrailoğulları! Cebbârların (zâlimlerin) şehrinin kapısından hemen girin. (Onların vücûdlarının büyüklüğünden korkmayın. Onların bedenleri büyük ve kuvvetli; fakat kalpleri, zayıftır. Sizinle harbetmeye rûhî metânetleri yoktur.) Bir defa kapıdan girdiniz mi; Allah'ın vâdettiği yardımın size gelmesiyle elbette siz, gâlip gelenlerden olursunuz. Siz, gerçekten inanan, Allah'ın vaadini tasdîk eden kimseler iseniz, O'na tevekkül edin".» ğ Kısaca İsrailoğulları, Hz. Musa'ya karşı "Biz, Arz-ı Mukaddes (Mukaddes yer)'e girmeyiz." diye dayattılar. Ancak Allah'tan korkanlardan iki er - rivâyetlerin çoğuna göre Yuşa ve Kâleb - ki Allah, ikisine de nimet vermek sûretiyle mesut etmişti, bunlar dediler ki; اُدْخُلُوا عَلَيْهِمُ الْبَابَ (Udkhulû aleyhimü'l-bâbe) Üzerlerine kapıyı tutunuz, giriniz. فَاِذَا دَخَلْتُمُوهُ فَاِنَّكُمْ غَالِبُونَ (Feizâ dehkaltumûhu feinnekum ğâlibûne) Çünkü onu tutup girdiniz mi / girdiğinizde; siz, muhakkak ki gâlipsiniz. Şu halde böyle yapınız وَعَلَى اللهِ تَوَكَّلُوا (Ve alellâhi tevekkelû) ve ancak Allah'a dayanınız (O'na tevekkül ediniz), اِنْ كُنْتُمْ مُؤْمِنِينَ (İn kuntüm mü'minîne.) Eğer ki mü'minlerdenseniz / Allah'a ve Musa'nın peygamberliğine inanıyorsanız böyle yapınız. Allah'tan korkan ve mesûd olan bu iki er (Yûşâ ve Kâleb), Hz. Musa'nın peygamberliğine, vaadindeki ve verdiği haberindeki doğruluğuna hakkıyla iman etmiş olduklarından, gördükleri kuvvet ve heybete rağmen, Allah'ın lütfuyla sözlerinde durarak, bu şekilde itimat ve güvenirliklerini açıklamışlardır ve kavimlerini itaate teşvik etmişlerdir. Bunlar, başlangıçta bu sebat'ta Allah'ın nimetine mazhâr oldukları gibi, sonra Mukaddes Arz'a girme nimetine de erişmişlerdir.6 Tefsirciler, temsilî bir ifâde ile naklederler ki, Hz. Musa, Elçileri durumu öğrenmek için gönderdiği zaman, bu zorbalardan biri, bunları görmüş ve hepsini tutmuş. Bahçesinden getirmekte olduğu bir meyve ile beraber torbasına koyup kralın önüne götürmüş, saçıvermiş ve "Tuhaf değil mi? Bunlar, bizimle harbetmek istiyorlar." demiş. Kral da: "haydi, arkadaşınıza gidiniz ve gördüklerinizi haber veriniz." diye bunları salıvermiş. Elçiler, olayı Hz. Musa'ya anlatmışlar. O da bunu kimseye söylememelerini emretmiş; fakat dinlememişler. Ancak içlerinden Musa'nın yiğiti Nun oğlu Yuşa ile Musa'nın damadı Yuhanna (Yefunne) oğlu Kâleb (Kalev) , işi kolaylaştırmaya çalışmışlar: "Çok güzel, çok hoş, nimeti bol bir memleket. Ahâlisinin gövdesi iri, bedenleri kuvvetli ise de kalpleri zayıf." demişler. Diğer on kişi ise halkın gözlerini korkutmuş, yıldırmış ve savaştan çekilmelerine sebep olmuşlar.7 Bu nakilde zorba hükümetinin kuvvetli bir zâbıta teşkilatı bulunduğu ve İsrailoğulları'nın kendilerine saldırma hilesinde olduğunu öğrenmiş bulundukları anlatılmış demektir ki, bunların kuvvetlerini ve iriliklerini tasvir yolunda İsrailoğulları'nın türlü türlü hikâyeleri, masalları vardır. Bu cümleden olarak, bu zorbalar hükümetini başı gökte, gururlu ve kibirli bir şâhin misaliyle temsîl demek olan "Ac" ya da "Unuk oğlu Uc" masalı, bu arada nakledilir ki, fevkâlâde büyük ve kıymetli de olsa, zorba bir hükümetin Allah'ın kudreti ile ansızın bir darbe (vurup) altında mahvolup yok olabileceğini anlatır. 7 Kavminin söz dinlememesi üzerine Hz. Musa, «"Rabbim! Ben kendimden ve kardeşimden başkasına hakim olamıyorum; bizimle, bu yoldan çıkmış toplumun arasını ayır" dedi.» h «Allah, "Öyleyse orası (arz-ı mukaddes) onlara kırk yıl yasaklanmıştır; (bu müddet içinde) yeryüzünde şaşkın şaşkın dolaşacaklar. Artık sen, yoldan çıkmış toplum için üzülme" dedi.» ı Böylece İsrailoğulları, Allah'a ve peygambere karşı geldiler. Girme emrini kabul etmeyi "Deve, iğne deliğinden geçerse..." kâbilinden, mümkün olmayan bir şarta bağlamak istediler. 5 Hz. Musa, bunların sapıklık ve inkârını görünce tam bir hüzün ve kırgınlıkla, ilâhî rahmet ve ve icâbeti çekecek olan bir kalp inceliği ile Allah'a şikâyet ederek, şöyle dedi: "Ey Rabbim! Ben, kendimden başkasına mâlik değilim / söz geçiremiyorum. Bir canım var ki kudretim, irâdem, hükmüm, ancak ona geçer. Bir de kardeşime, yâhut kardeşimin de (durumu benim gibi.) Şu halde bizimle şu itaatten (söz dinlemekten) çıkan, isyânda ısrâr eden sapık kavmin arasını ayır." Yani bize, bizim hak ettiğimize; onlara da kendi hak ettiklerine göre hükmedip aramızı ayır. Allah-u Teala'da buyurdu ki: "O isyan ve bu duâ sebebiyle bunlara o vaadedilen "mukaddes yer", 40 sene haram edilmiştir. Şu kara yerde, Tîh içinde nereye gittiklerini bilemeyecek, açıkta, vatansız, şaşırmış ve sersem, serseri serseri dolaşacaklardır." Bu hüküm, hürriyetlerini kötüye kullanan, peygamberlerini dinlemeyen İsrailoğulları hakkında Hak Teala'nın kötü bir cezâsıdır. Belli ki bu ifâdede bunların hepsi, b müddeti dolduracak ve sonra kurtulacaklardır manası anlaşılmaz. Ölenler ölecek; kalanlar, girmek isterlerse girebilecek demek olur. Acaba bu (40 yıl) içerisinde Hz. Musa ve Hz. Hârun, ne oldular? nakledildiğine göre bu meseledeki rivâyetler, çeşitlidir. Bâzıları, "Tih'te kalmadılar." demişlerdir ki, âyetin zâhiri de bunu gösteriyor. Kimileri ise, tâbî olanlardan kavimleriyle birlikte Tîh'te kaldıklarını; fakat, bunun kendileri hakkında bir cezâ / azap olmayıp Hz. İbrahim'e ateşin soğuk ve selam olması gibi rahat ve selamet olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Bunu söyleyenler de şu noktada fikir ayrılığına düşmüşlerdir: Acaba Harun ile Musa, Tîh'te mi vefat ettiler, yoksa çıktılar mı? Bir kısmı, Tîh'te önce Hz. Hârûn'un, 1 yıl sonra da Hz. Musa'nın öldüğüne, sonra da vasîsi ve kız kardeşinin oğlu Yuşa bin Nûn'un peygamberlik göreviyle yerine geçerek Kâleb de hayatta olduğu halde yeni nesil ile çok geçmeden -hatta bir rivâyette de Hz. Musa'nın ölümünden 3 ay sonra- Arz-ı Mukaddes'i fethettiğine kânî olmuşlardır ki, yaygın olan görüş de budur. Diğer bir kısım ise, Hz. Musa'nın vefâtından önce Tih'ten çıkıp zorbalarla (Amâlika kavmi ile) harp ettiğini ve üstün gelip Arz-ı Mukaddes'in bir kısmına girmiş olduğunu nakletmişlerdir.6 Hz. Musa vefat ederken yerine Hz. Yuşa'yı halife bıraktı. Allah-u Teala, Hz. Yuşa'yı da İsrailoğulları'na peygamber olarak vazifelendirdi. Hz. Yuşa, İsrailoğulları'nı toplayıp Eriha şehrini kuşattı. Kuşatma, 6 ay sürdü. Nihayet bir cuma günü akşam üzeri, mûcizeler göstererek şehri fethetti. Daha sonra İlya (Kudüs) şehrini fethetti. Belka şehrini kuşatıp fethetti. Hz. Yuşa'nın emrindeki İsrailoğulları, Belka şehri hükümdarı Belâk'ı ve ism-i a'zam duasını bildiği halde doğru yoldan ayrılan Bel'am bin Baûra'yı öldürdüler. Arz-ı Mev'ûd diye bilinen Filistin ve Şam diyârı, peyderpey İsrailoğulları'nın eline geçti. Fetihler, 7 yıl sürüp Kudüs şehri de Hz. Yuşa ve ona inananlar tarafından fethedildi. İsrailoğulları'nı Arz-ı Mev'ûd'a yerleştiren Yuşa Aleyhisselam, 20 yıl daha İsrailoğulları'na Tevrat'ı okudu ve hükümlerini açıkladı. Hz. Yuşa, yerine Kâlib bin Yuknâ'yı halife tâyin ettikten sonra 127 yaşında vefât etti. Kabrinin Nablûs ya da Halep yakınlarındaki Mearre şehrinde olduğu rivâyet edilir. Hz. Yuşa, İstanbul'a hiç gelmedi. Beykoz tepelerinde ziyaret edilmekte olan kabrin Yuşa peygambere âit olduğu söyleniyorsa da; bu, yanlıştır ve târihî bilgilere uygun değildir.i 1 Bu bir veli veyâ havârilerden birine âit olabilir. Böyle ise yine kıymetlidir. Kabrin Yûşâ peygambere âit olup olmadığını kesin olarak söylemek uygun değildir.2 Hz.Yûşâ karayağız, orta boylu, güzel yüzlü, iri gözlü, yassı göğüslü bir görünüşe sahipti. Yüzünün güzelliği, Hz. Yûsuf'a çok benzerdi. Cesûr, kahraman, yiğit, harp taktik ve tekniğinde mahâret sâhibiydi. Hz. Mûsa'ya gönderilen Tevrât'ın hükümleriyle amel edip, insanlara tebliğ etmekle vazifelendirilmişti. Tefsir âlimleri Mâide sûresi 23. âyetinde bildirilen Allah'a imân edip, o'ndan korkanlardan iki kimseden birisinin ve Kehf sûresi 60-65. âyetlerinde bildirilen Hz. Mûsâ'nın Hızır Aleyhisselâm'la görüşmek üzere yolculuk ettiği sırada yanında bulunan gencin Hz.Yûşâ olduğunu bildirmişlerdir. 2 Mucizeleri Yûşâ Aleyhisselam, Eriha'yı fethetmek üzere İsrâiloğulları'nı topladı. Yolculuk esnâsında Şeria (Ürdün) Nehrinin suları çok olduğu için geçemediler. Nehrin üzerinde köprü de yoktu. Yûşâ Aleyhisselam duâ edince Şeria Nehrinden bir yol açıldı. İsrâiloğulları o yoldan geçtikten sonra sular tekrar eskisi gibi akmaya devâm etti. Bir şehrin fethi esnâsında kuşatma uzun sürmüştü. Bütün çalışmalara rağmen surlarda gedik açılmamıştı. Yûşâ Aleyhisselam duâ etti. Allah-u Teâlâ'nın kudretiyle yer sarsılıp kalenin surları yıkıldı. Yûşâ Aleyhisselam ve ona inananlar şehre girip fethettiler. Yûşâ Aleyhisselam, Kudüs şehrini fethetmek için muhâsara etti. Bir cumâ günü akşam üzeri güneş batarken, güneşin bir müddet daha batmaması için Allah'a yalvardı: Ey Allah'ım! Güneşi geri al! diye duâ etti. Allahü teâlânın emri ve takdiri ile batmak üzere olan güneş yükseldi. Bir müddet daha gündüz devâm edip Kudüs fethedildikten sonra battı.2 Bu olay vesilesiyle Peygamber Efendimiz, bir hâdisinde şöyle buyurmuştur: 1 «Güneş, hiç kimse için batmaktan alıkonmaz. Ama Beyt-i Makdîs'i fethetmek için gittiği gecelerden birinde Yuşa Aleyhisselam için batmaktan alıkonuldu.» j Joshua and Judges 2. Hıristiyanlık ve Yahudiliğin Bakış Açısı Kenân Ülkesine Casuslar Gönderiliyor «Rab, Musa'ya: "İsrail halkına vereceğim Kenan ülkesini araştırmak için bâzı adamlar gönder!" dedi. "Ataların her oymağından bir adam gönder." » k «Musa, Rab'bin buyruğu uyarınca Paran Çölü'nden adamları gönderdi. Hepsi, İsrail halkının önderlerindendi.» l « (Bu 12 elçinin) adları şöyleydi: Roben oymağından Zakkur oğlu Şammua, Şimon oymağından Hori oğlu Şafat, Yahuda oymağından Yefunne oğlu Kalev, İssakar oymağından Yusuf oğlu Yigal, Efrayim oymağından Nun oğlu Hoşea, Benyamin oymağından Rafu oğlu Palti, Zevulun oymağından Sodi oğlu Gaddiel, Yusuf (Maneşşe) oymağından Susi oğlu Gaddi, Dan oymağından Gemalli oğlu Ammiel, Aşer oymağından Mikael oğlu Setur, Naftali oymağından Vofsi oğluNahbi ve Gad oymağından Maki oğlu Geuel.» m «Ülkeyi araştırmak üzere Musa'nın gönderdiği adamlar bunlardı. Musa, Nun oğlu Hoşea'ya Yeşu adını verdi.» b «Musa, Kenan ülkesini araştırmak üzere onları görevlendirirken; "Negev'e, dağlık bölgeye gidin!" dedi.» n «"Nasıl bir ülke olduğunu, orada yaşayan halkın güçlü mü zayıf mı, çok m - az mı olduğunu öğrenin."» o «"Yaşadıkları ülke, iyi mi - kötü mü, kentleri nasıl, surlu mu - değil mi anlayın."» ö «"Toprak nasıl? Verimli mi, kıraç mı? Çevre, ağaçlık mı değil mi? Elinizden geleni yapıp orada yetişen meyvelerden getirin." Mevsim, üzümün olgunlaşmaya başladığı zamandı.» p «Böylece adamlar, yola çıkıp ülkeyi Zin Çölü'nden Levo-Hamat'a dek araştırdılar. Negev'den geçip Anakoğullarından Ahiman, Şeşay ve Talmay'ın yaşadığı Hevron'a vardılar. Hevron, Mısır'daki Soan (Tantis) Kenti'nden 7 yıl önce kurulmuştu.» r ... «40 Gün dolaştıktan sonra, adamlar, ülkeyi araştırmaktan döndüler. Paran Çölü'ndeki Kadeş'e, Musa'yla Hârûn'un ve İsrail topluluğunun yanına geldiler. Onlara ve bütün topluluğa gördüklerini anlatıp ülkenin ürünlerini gösterdiler. Musa'ya: "Bizi gönderdiğin ülkeye gittik." dediler. "Gerçekten süt ve bal akıyor orada! İste ülkenin ürünleri! Ancak, orada yaşayan halk, güçlü; kentler de surlu ve çok büyük. Orada Anak soyundan gelen insanları bile gördük. Amalekliler, Negev'de; Hititler, Yevuslular ve Amorlular, dağlık bölgede, Kenanlılar da denizin yanında ve Şeria Irmağı'nın kıyısında yaşıyorlar.» s «Kalev, Musa'nın önünde halkı susturup "Oraya geçirelim ülkeyi ele geçirelim. Kesinlikle buna yetecek gücümüz var." dedi.» ş «Ne var ki, kendisiyle oraya giden adamlar, "Bu halka saldıramayız. Onlar, bizden çok güçlü!" dediler. Araştırdıkları ülke hakkında İsrailliler arasında kötü haber yayarak, "boydan boya araştırdığımız ülke, içinde yaşayanları yiyip bitiren bir ülkedir." dediler. "Üstelik, orada gördüğümüz herkes, uzun boyluydu. Nefiller'i ve Nefiller'in soyundan gelen Anaklılar'ı gördük. Onların yanında kendimizi çekirge gibi hissettik, onlara da öyle (çekirge gibi küçük) göründük." » t Halk, Başkaldırıyor «O gece bütün topluluk, yüksek sesle bağrışıp ağladı. Bütün İsrail halkı, Musa'yla Hârûn'a karşı söylenmeye başladı. Onlara; "Keşke Mısır'da ya da bu çölde ölseydik!" dediler. "Rab, neden bizi bu ülkeye götürüyor? Kılıçtan geçirelim diye mi? Karılarımız, çocuklarımız, tutsak edilecek. Mısır'a dönmek, bizim için daha iyi değil mi?" Sonra birbirlerine; "Kendimize bir önder seçip Mısır'a dönelim." dediler.» u «Bunun üzerine Musa'yla Harun, İsrail topluluğunun önünde yüzüstü yere kapandılar. Ülkeyi araştıranlardan Nun oğlu Yeşu'yla Yefunne oğlu Kalev, giysilerini yırttılar. Sonra bütün İsrail topluluğuna şöyle dediler: "İçinden geçip araştırdığımız ülke, çok iyi bir ülkedir. Eğer Rab, bizden hoşnut kalırsa, süt ve bal akan o ülkeye bizi götürecek ve orayı bize verecektir. Ancak, Rab'be karşı gelmeyin. Orada yaşayan halktan korkmayın. Onları, ekmek yer gibi yiyip bitireceğiz. Koruyucuları, onları bırakıp gitti. Ama Rab, bizimledir. Onlardan korkmayın!" » ü «Topluluk, onları taşa tutmayı düşünürken, ansızın Rab'bin Görkemi, Buluşma Çadırı'nda bütün İsrail halkına göründü. Rab, Musa'ya şöyle dedi: "Ne zamana dek bu halk, bana saygısızlık edecek? Onlara gösterdiğim onca belirtiye karşın, ne zamana dek bana iman etmeyecekler? Onları salgın hastalıkla cezalandıracağım ve mirâstan yoksun bırakacağım. Ama seni, onlardan daha büyük daha güçlü bir ulus kılacağım."» v «Musa; "Mısırlılar, bunu duyacak." diye karşılık verdi. "Çünkü bu halkı gücünle sen çıkardın. Kenan topraklarında yaşayan halka bunu anlatacaklar. Ya Râb, bu halkın arasında olduğunu, onlarla yüz yüze görüştüğünü, bulutun onların üzerinde durduğunu, gündüz bulut sütunu, gece ateş sütunu içinde onlara yol gösterdiğini duymuşlar. Eğer bu halkı bir insanmış gibi yok edersen, senin ününü duymuş olan bu uluslar, 'Rab, ant içerek söz verdiği ülkeye bu halkı götüremediği için onları çölde yok etti.' diyecekler. Şimdi gücünü göster Ya Rab. Demiştim ki, "Rab, tez öfkelenmez. Sevgisi, engindir. Suçu ve isyânı bağışlar. Ancak suçluyu cezâsız bırakmaz. Babaların işlediği suçun hesabını üçüncü, dördüncü kuşak çocuklarından sorar. Mısır'dan çıkışlarından bugüne dek bu halkı nasıl bağışladıysan, büyük sevgin uyarınca onların bu suçunu bağışla."» y «Rab; "Dileğin üzerine onları bağışladım." diye yanıtladı. "Ne var ki, varlığım ve yeryüzünü dolduran yüceliğim adına ant içerim ki, yüceliğimi Mısır'da ve çölde gösterdiğim belirtileri görüp de beni 10 kez sınayan, sözümü dinlemeyen bu kişilerden hiçbiri, atalarına ant içerek söz verdiğim ülkeyi görmeyecek. Beni küçümseyenlerden hiçbiri, orayı görmeyecek. Ama kulum Kalev'de başka bir rûh var. O, bütün yüreğiyle ardımca yürüdü. Araştırmak için gittiği ülkeye onu götüreceğim. Onun soyu, orayı miras alacak. Amalekliler'le Kenanlılar, ovada yaşıyorlar. Siz, yarın geri dönün. Kızıldeniz yolundan çöle gidin."» z «Rab, Musa'yla Hârûn'a da; "Bu kötü topluluk, ne zamana dek bana söylenecek?" dedi."Bana söylenen İsrail halkının yakınmalarını duydum.Onlara; "Rab, şöyle diyor de; 'Varlığım adına ant içerim ki, söylediklerinizin aynısını size yapacağım. Cesetleriniz, bu çöle serilecek. Bana söylenen, 20 ve daha yukarı yaşta sayılan herkes, çölde ölecek. Sizi yerleştirdiğime ant içtiğim ülkeye Yefunne oğlu Kalev'le Nun oğlu Yeşu'dan başkası girmeyecek. 31 Ama tutsak edilecek dediğiniz çocuklarınızı oraya, sizin reddettiğiniz ülkeye götüreceğim; orayı tanıyacaklar. Size gelince, cesetleriniz bu çöle serilecek. Çocuklarınız, hepiniz ölünceye dek kırk yıl çölde çobanlık edecek ve sizin sadakatsizliğiniz yüzünden sıkıntı çekecekler. Ülkeyi araştırdığınız günler kadar - kırk gün, her gün için bir yıldan kırk yıl - suçunuzun cezasını çekeceksiniz. Sizden yüz çevirdiğimi bileceksiniz!' Ben RAB söyledim; bana karşı toplanan bu kötü topluluğa bunları gerçekten yapacağım. Bu çölde yıkıma uğrayacak, burada ölecekler."» aa «Musa'nın ülkeyi araştırmak üzere gönderdiği adamlar geri dönüp ülke hakkında kötü haber yayarak bütün topluluğun RAB'be söylenmesine neden oldular. Ülke hakkında kötü haber yayan bu adamlar RAB'bin önünde ölümcül hastalıktan öldüler. Ülkeyi araştırmak üzere gidenlerden yalnız Nun oğlu Yeşu'yla Yefunne oğlu Kalev sağ kaldı. Musa bu sözleri, İsrail halkına bildirince, halk yasa büründü. Sabah erkenden kalkıp dağın tepesine çıktılar. "Günah işledik" dediler, "Ama RAB'bin söz verdiği yere çıkmaya hazırız." Bunun üzerine Musa, "Neden RAB'bin buyruğuna karşı geliyorsunuz?" dedi, "Bunu başaramazsınız. Savaşa gitmeyin, çünkü RAB sizinle olmayacak. Düşmanlarınızın önünde yenilgiye uğrayacaksınız. Amalekliler'le Kenanlılar sizinle orada karşılaşacak ve sizi kılıçtan geçirecekler. Çünkü RAB'bin ardınca gitmekten vazgeçtiniz. RAB de sizinle olmayacak." Öyleyken, kendilerine güvenerek dağlık bölgenin tepesine çıktılar. RAB'bin Antlaşma Sandığı da Musa da ordugahta kaldı. Dağlık bölgede yaşayan Amalekliler'le Kenanlılar üzerlerine saldırdılar, Horma Kenti'ne dek onları kovalayıp bozguna uğrattılar.» bb Ay Kenti'nin Yıkılması RAB Yeşu'ya, "Korkma, yılma" dedi. "Bütün savaşçılarını yanına alıp Ay Kenti'nin üzerine yürü. Ay Kralı'nı, halkını ve kenti bütün topraklarıyla birlikte sana teslim ediyorum. Eriha'ya ve kralına ne yaptıysan, Ay Kenti'ne ve kralına da aynısını yap. Ama mal ve hayvanlardan oluşan ganimeti kendinize ayırın. Kentin gerisinde pusu kur." Böylece Yeşu bütün savaşçılarıyla birlikte Ay Kenti'nin üzerine yürümeye hazırlandı. Seçtiği otuz bin yiğit savaşçıyı geceleyin yola çıkarırken onlara şöyle buyurdu: "Gidip kentin gerisinde pusuya yatın. Kentin çok uzağında durmayın. Hepiniz her an hazır olun. Ben yanımdaki halkla birlikte kente yaklaşacağım. Bir önceki gibi, düşman kentten çıkıp üzerimize gelince, önlerinde kaçar gibi yapıp onları kentten uzaklaştırıncaya dek ardımızdan sürükleyeceğiz. Önceki gibi onlardan kaçtığımızı sanacaklar. Biz kaçar gibi yaparken, siz de pusu kurduğunuz yerden çıkıp kenti ele geçirirsiniz. Tanrımız RAB orayı elinize teslim edecek. Kenti ele geçirince ateşe verin. RAB'bin buyruğuna göre hareket edin. İşte buyruğum budur." Ardından Yeşu onları yolcu etti. Adamlar gidip Beyt-El ile Ay Kenti arasında, Ay Kenti'nin batısında pusuya yattılar. Yeşu ise geceyi halkla birlikte geçirdi. Yeşu sabah erkenden kalkarak halkı topladı. Sonra kendisi ve İsrail'in ileri gelenleri önde olmak üzere Ay Kenti'ne doğru yola çıktılar. Yeşu, yanındaki bütün savaşçılarla kentin üzerine yürüdü. Yaklaşıp kentin kuzeyinde ordugah kurdular. Kentle aralarında bir vadi vardı. Yeşu beş bin kişi kadar bir güce Beyt-El ile Ay Kenti arasında, kentin batısında pusu kurdurdu. Ardından hem kuzeyde ordugah kuranlar, hem batıda pusuya yatanlar savaş düzenine girdiler. Yeşu o gece vadide ilerledi. Bunu gören Ay Kralı, kent halkıyla birlikte sabah erkenden kalktı. Zaman yitirmeden, İsrailliler'e karşı savaşmak üzere Arava bölgesinin karşısında belirlenen yere çıktı. Ne var ki, kentin gerisinde kendisine karşı kurulan pusudan habersizdi. Yeşu ile yanındaki İsrailliler, kent halkı önünde bozguna uğramış gibi, çöle doğru kaçmaya başladılar. Kentteki bütün halk İsrailliler'i kovalamaya çağrıldı. Ama Yeşu'yu kovalarken kentten uzaklaştılar. Ay Kenti'yle Beyt-El'den İsrailliler'i kovalamaya çıkmayan tek kişi kalmamıştı. İsrailliler'i kovalamaya çıkarlarken kent kapılarını açık bıraktılar. RAB, Yeşu'ya, "Elindeki palayı Ay Kenti'ne doğru uzat; orayı senin eline teslim ediyorum" dedi. Yeşu elindeki palayı kente doğru uzattı. Elini uzatır uzatmaz, pusudakiler yerlerinden fırlayıp kente girdiler; kenti ele geçirip hemen ateşe verdiler. Kentliler arkalarına dönüp bakınca, yanan kentten göklere yükselen dumanı gördüler. Çöle doğru kaçan İsrailliler de geri dönüp onlara saldırınca artık kaçacak hiçbir yerleri kalmadı. Pusuya yatmış olanların kenti ele geçirdiğini, kentten dumanlar yükseldiğini gören Yeşu ile yanındaki İsrailliler, geri dönüp Ay halkına saldırdılar. Kenti ele geçirenler de çıkıp saldırıya katılınca, kent halkı iki yönden gelen İsrailliler'in ortasında kaldı. İsrailliler tek canlı bırakmamacasına hepsini öldürdüler. Sağ olarak tutsak aldıkları Ay Kralı'nı Yeşu'nun önüne çıkardılar. İsrailliler Ay Kenti'nden çıkıp kendilerini kırsal alanlarda ve çölde kovalayanların hepsini kılıçtan geçirdikten sonra kente dönüp geri kalanları da kılıçtan geçirdiler. O gün Ay halkının tümü öldürüldü. Öldürülenlerin toplamı, kadın erkek, on iki bin kişiydi. Yeşu, kentte yaşayanların tümü yok edilinceye dek pala tutan elini indirmedi. İsrailliler, RAB'bin Yeşu'ya verdiği buyruk uyarınca, kentin yalnız hayvanlarıyla mallarını yağmaladılar. Ardından Yeşu Ay Kenti'ni ateşe verdi, yakıp yıkıp viraneye çevirdi. Yıkıntıları bugün de duruyor. Ay Kralı'nı ağaca asıp akşama dek orada bırakan Yeşu, güneş batarken cesedi ağaçtan indirerek kent kapısının dışına attırdı. Cesedin üzerine taşlardan büyük bir yığın yaptılar. Bu yığın bugün de duruyor. ee Amorlular'ın Yenilgiye Uğratılması Yeruşalim Kralı Adoni-Sedek, Yeşu'nun Eriha'yı ele geçirip kralını ortadan kaldırdığı gibi, Ay Kenti'ni de ele geçirip tümüyle yıktığını, kralını öldürdüğünü, Givon halkının da İsrailliler'le bir barış antlaşması yapıp onlarla birlikte yaşadığını duyunca, büyük korkuya kapıldı. Çünkü Givon, kralların yaşadığı kentler gibi büyük bir kentti; Ay Kenti'nden de büyüktü ve yiğit bir halkı vardı. Bu yüzden Yeruşalim Kralı Adoni-Sedek, Hevron Kralı Hoham, Yarmut Kralı Piram, Lakiş Kralı Yafia ve Eglon Kralı Devir'e şu haberi gönderdi: "Gelin bana yardım edin, Givon'a saldıralım. Çünkü Givon halkı Yeşu ve İsrail halkıyla bir barış antlaşması yaptı." Böylece beş Amor kralı - Yeruşalim, Hevron, Yarmut, Lakiş ve Eglon kralları - ordularını topladılar, hep birlikte gidip Givon'un karşısında ordugah kurdular; sonra saldırıya geçtiler. Givonlular Gilgal'da ordugahta bulunan Yeşu'ya şu haberi gönderdiler: "Biz kullarını yalnız bırakma. Elini çabuk tutup yardımımıza gel, bizi kurtar. Çünkü dağlık bölgedeki bütün Amor kralları bize karşı birleşti." Bunun üzerine Yeşu, bütün savaşçıları ve yiğit adamlarıyla birlikte Gilgal'dan yola çıktı. Bu arada RAB, Yeşu'ya, "Onlardan korkma" dedi. "Onları eline teslim ediyorum. Hiçbiri sana karşı koyamayacak." Gilgal'dan çıkıp bütün gece yol alan Yeşu, Amorlular'a aniden saldırdı. RAB Amorlular'ı İsrailliler'in önünde şaşkına çevirdi. İsrailliler de onları Givon'da büyük bir bozguna uğrattılar; Beyt-Horon'a çıkan yol boyunca, Azeka ve Makkeda'ya dek kovalayıp öldürdüler. RAB İsrailliler'den kaçan Amorlular'ın üzerine Beyt-Horon'dan Azeka'ya inen yol boyunca gökten iri iri dolu yağdırdı. Yağan dolunun altında can verenler, İsrailliler'in kılıçla öldürdüklerinden daha çoktu. RAB'bin Amorlular'ı İsrailliler'in karşısında bozguna uğrattığı gün Yeşu halkın önünde RAB'be şöyle seslendi: "Dur, ey güneş, Givon üzerinde Ve ay, sen de Ayalon Deresi'nde." Halk, düşmanlarından öcünü alıncaya dek güneş durdu, ay da yerinde kaldı. Bu olay Yaşar Kitabı'nda da yazılıdır. Güneş, yaklaşık bir gün boyunca göğün ortasında durdu, batmakta gecikti. Ne bundan önce, ne de sonra RAB'bin bir insanın dileğini işittiği o günkü gibi bir gün olmamıştır. Çünkü RAB İsrail'den yana savaştı. Yeşu bundan sonra İsrail halkıyla birlikte Gilgal'daki ordugaha döndü. cc Amor Krallarının Öldürülmesi Beş Amor kralı kaçıp Makkeda'daki bir mağarada gizlenmişlerdi. Yeşu'ya, "Beş kral Makkeda'daki bir mağarada gizlenirken bulundu" diye haber verildi. Yeşu, "Mağaranın ağzına büyük taşlar yuvarlayın, orayı korumak için adamlar görevlendirin" dedi, "Ama siz durmayın, düşmanı kovalayın; arkadan saldırıp kentlere ulaşmalarına engel olun. Tanrınız RAB onları elinize teslim etmiştir." Yeşu ve İsrailliler, düşmanı çok ağır bir yenilgiye uğratıp tamamını yok ettiler. Kurtulabilenler surlu kentlere sığındı. Sonra bütün halk güvenlik içinde Makkeda'daki ordugaha, Yeşu'nun yanına döndü. Hiç kimse ağzını açıp İsrailliler'e karşı bir şey söyleyemedi. Sonra Yeşu adamlarına, "Mağaranın ağzını açın, beş kralı çıkarıp bana getirin" dedi. Onlar da beş kralı - Yeruşalim, Hevron, Yarmut, Lakiş ve Eglon krallarını - mağaradan çıkarıp Yeşu'ya getirdiler. Krallar getirilince, Yeşu bütün İsrail halkını topladı. Savaşta kendisine eşlik etmiş olan komutanlara, "Yaklaşın, ayaklarınızı bu kralların boyunları üzerine koyun" dedi. Komutanlar yaklaşıp ayaklarını kralların boyunları üzerine koydular. Yeşu, onlara, "Korkmayın, yılmayın; güçlü ve yürekli olun" dedi, "RAB savaşacağınız düşmanların hepsini bu duruma getirecek." Ardından beş kralı vurup öldürdü ve her birini bir ağaca astı. Akşama dek öylece ağaçlara asılı kaldılar. Yeşu'nun buyruğu üzerine gün batımında kralların cesetlerini ağaçlardan indirdiler, gizlendikleri mağaraya atıp mağaranın ağzını büyük taşlarla kapadılar. Bu taşlar bugüne dek orada duruyor. Yeşu aynı gün Makkeda'yı aldı, kralını ve halkını kılıçtan geçirdi. Kentte tek canlı bırakmadı, hepsini öldürdü. Makkeda Kralı'na da Eriha Kralı'na yaptığının aynısını yaptı. çç Joshua, Yuşa, Yeşu Güneydeki Kentlerin Ele Geçirilmesi Yeşu İsrail halkıyla birlikte Makkeda'dan Livna'nın üzerine yürüyüp kente saldırdı. RAB kenti ve kralını İsrailliler'in eline teslim etti. Yeşu kentin bütün halkını kılıçtan geçirdi. Tek canlı bırakmadı. Kentin kralına da Eriha Kralı'na yaptığının aynısını yaptı. Bundan sonra Yeşu İsrail halkıyla birlikte Livna'dan Lakiş üzerine yürüdü. Kentin karşısında ordugah kurup saldırıya geçti. RAB Lakiş'i İsrailliler'in eline teslim etti. Yeşu ertesi gün kenti aldı. Livna'da yaptığı gibi, halkı ve kentteki bütün canlıları kılıçtan geçirdi. Bu arada Gezer Kralı Horam Lakiş'e yardıma geldi. Yeşu onu ve ordusunu yenilgiye uğrattı; kimseyi sağ bırakmaksızın hepsini öldürdü. İsrail halkıyla birlikte Lakiş'ten Eglon üzerine yürüyen Yeşu, kentin karşısında ordugah kurup saldırıya geçti. Kenti aynı gün ele geçirdiler. Lakiş'te yaptığı gibi, halkı ve kentteki bütün canlıları o gün kılıçtan geçirip yok ettiler. Ardından Yeşu İsrail halkıyla birlikte Eglon'dan Hevron üzerine yürüyüp saldırıya geçti. Kenti aldılar, kralını, halkını ve köylerindeki bütün canlıları kılıçtan geçirdiler. Eglon'da yaptıkları gibi, herkesi öldürdüler; kimseyi sağ bırakmadılar. Bundan sonra Yeşu İsrail halkıyla birlikte geri dönüp Devir'e saldırdı. Kralıyla birlikte Devir'i ve köylerini alıp bütün halkı kılıçtan geçirdi; tek canlı bırakmadı, hepsini öldürdü. Hevron'a, Livna'ya ve kralına ne yaptıysa, Devir'e ve kralına da aynısını yaptı. Böylece Yeşu dağlık bölge, Negev, Şefela ve dağ yamaçları içinde olmak üzere, bütün ülkeyi ele geçirip buralardaki kralların tümünü yenilgiye uğrattı. Hiç kimseyi esirgemedi. İsrail'in Tanrısı RAB'bin buyruğu uyarınca kimseyi sağ bırakmadı, hepsini öldürdü. Kadeş-Barnea'dan Gazze'ye kadar, Givon'a kadar uzanan bütün Goşen bölgesini egemenliği altına aldı. Bütün bu kralları ve topraklarını tek bir savaşta ele geçirdi. Çünkü İsrail'in Tanrısı RAB İsrail'den yana savaşmıştı. Ardından Yeşu İsrail halkıyla birlikte Gilgal'daki ordugaha döndü. dd Dipnotlar a Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:8. b Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:16. c "Kutsal Kitap, Eski ve Yeni Antlaşma (Tevrat, Zebûr, İncil)", Kitâb-ı Mukaddes Şirketi & Yeni Yaşam Yayınları, dipnot a, s.180. ç Kûrân-ı Kerîm, Bakara Sûresi, âyet:87. d Kûrân-ı Kerîm, Maide Sûresi, âyet:20. e Kûrân-ı Kerîm, Maide Sûresi, âyet:21. f Kûrân-ı Kerîm, Maide Sûresi, âyet:22. g Kûrân-ı Kerîm, Maide Sûresi, âyet:24. ğ Kûrân-ı Kerîm, Maide Sûresi, âyet:23. h Kûrân-ı Kerîm, Maide Sûresi, âyet:25. ı Kûrân-ı Kerîm, Maide Sûresi, âyet:26. i Taberî, Nişancızâde, İbn-ül Esîr. j Hâdis-i Şerîf, Müsned-i Ahmed bin Hanbel. k Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:1-2. l Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:3. m Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:4-15 n Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:17. o Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:18. ö Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:19. p Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:20. r Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:21-22. s Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:25-29. ş Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:30. t Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 13:31-33. u Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 14:1-4. ü Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 14:5-9. v Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 14:10-12. y Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 14:13-19. z Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 14:20-25. aa Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 14:26-35. bb Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Çölde Sayım 14:36-45. cc Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Yeşu 14:10:1-15. çç Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Yeşu 14:10:16-28. dd Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Yeşu 14:10:29-43. ee Kitâb-ı Mukaddes, Eski Ahit, Yeşu 8:1-29.. Başvurulan Kaynaklar 1 "Dini Derimler Sözlüğü", İhlas Gazetecilik, İstanbul. s.305-306. 2 www.gulsehri.com/dini/yusa_aleyhisselam.asp 3 "Kutsal Kitap, Eski ve Yeni Antlaşma (Tevrat, Zebûr, İncil)", Kitâb-ı Mukaddes Şirketi & Yeni Yaşam Yayınları, 1. Basım, Ağustos 2001, İstanbul. 4 Elmalılı M. Hamdi Yazır, "Hak Dini Kuran Dili", Azim Yayıncılık, İstanbul, c.1, s.337 5 Elmalılı M. Hamdi Yazır, a.g.e., c.3, s.213. 6 Elmalılı M. Hamdi Yazır, a.g.e., c.3, s.216-218. 7 Elmalılı M. Hamdi Yazır, a.g.e., c.3, s.21 . Yuşa, Tanah'a göre Musa'nın ölümünden sonra İsrailoğullarının lideriydi. Hikâyesi Çıkış, Sayılar ve Yuşa Kitabı'nda anlatılır. Tora'da adının Efraim kabilesinden Nun oğlu Hoşea olduğu ve Musa'nın ona Yuşa olarak hitap ettiği yazılıdır. İsrailoğulları Mısır'dan çıkmadan evvel Mısır'da doğdu. Ölüm tarihi ve yeri: MÖ 1245, Kenan Tam adı: Joshua Hz. Yuşa ve Hz. Danyal (as)'ım Hayatı Yüşa' B. Nun Aleyhisselamın Soyu: Yüşa' b. Nun, b. Efraim, b. Yusuf, b. Yakub, b. İshak, b. İbrahim Aleyhisselam'dir. Yüşa' b. Nun Aleyhisselamın Şekil Ve Şemaili: Yüşa' b. Nun Aleyhisselam: orta boylu, buğday benizli, yassı yağrınılı, büyük gözlü, mücahid, gazi ve yiğit bir zat idi. Yşa' b. Nun Aleyhisselamın Peygamber Oluşu Ve Bazı Faziletleri: İsrailoğullarına gönderilen peygamberlerden. Musa aleyhisselamdan sonra gönderilmiş olup Musa aleyhisselamın yeğeni veya vekîliydi. İsmi Yuşa olup, Hristiyanlar Yeşû diyorlar. Yusuf aleyhisselamın neslinden gelen Nûn’un oğludur. Annesi Musa aleyhisselamın kız kardeşidir. Yuşa aleyhisselam Musa aleyhisselama bildirilen dînin esaslarını insanlara tebliğ etti. Mısır’da doğan Yuşa aleyhisselam, Musa aleyhisselamın husûsî talebesi, hâlis hizmet görücüsü ve en yakın dostlarındandı. Musa aleyhisselam Firavun’un zulmü üzerine Allahü teâlânın emriyle kendine inanan ve tâbi olanlarla birlikte Mısır’dan Tîh Sahrasına hicret ederken Yuşa aleyhisselam da onunla berâber bulundu. Musa aleyhisselamın Hızır aleyhisselamla görüşmek üzere çıktığı yolculukta onunla berâber bulundu. Musa aleyhisselam Hızır aleyhisselamla karşılaşınca Yuşa aleyhisselam geriye döndü. Allahü teâlâ, Musa aleyhisselamın kavmine Arz-ı Mev’ûdu (Filistin ve Şam bölgesini) ihsân edeceğini bildirdi. Fakat İsrailoğulları o beldelerde zâlim ve zorba bir kavim olan Amâlikalıların bulunduğunu ileri sürerek gitmek istemediler. Allahü teâlâ Musa aleyhisselama vahyedip: “Ey Musa! Ben burayı sizin için memleket ve yerleşme yeri olarak yazdım; takdir ettim. Oraya git ve düşmanlardan kim varsa onlarla harp et. Zîrâ onlara karşı sizin yardımcınız benim. Kavminden her koldan bir temsilci (nakib) seç al. Onlar vefâkar ve itâatkar olsunlar.” buyurdu. Bunun üzerine Musa aleyhisselam her bir koldan iyi haber toplayan, sözünde sâdık ve vefâkar birer temsilci seçti. Bunları Erîha Şehri ve ahâlisi hakkında bilgi toplamak için gönderdi. Aralarında Yuşa bin Nûn’un da bulunduğu haber toplamakla vâzifeli kimseler Erîha’ya gittiler. O belde ahâlisinin iri cüsseli, çok kuvvetli ve kalabalık olduğunu görünce korktular. Geriye dönüp kavimlerine gördüklerini anlatarak onların harbe gitmelerine mâni oldular. Musa aleyhisselamın kavmi, gelen temsilcilerin anlattıklarını dinleyip harp etmekten vaz geçtiler. İçlerine korku düşüp, feryâda başladılar: “Keşke Mısır’da ölseydik. Yâhut burada ölsek de, Allah bizi o zâlimlerin memleketine sokmasa, yoksa hanımlarımız, çocuklarımız ve mallarımız ganîmet olarak kalacak.” dediler. Temsilciler içinde bulunan, Allahü teâlânın kendilerinden “İsmet ve tevfik” ile haber verdiği Yuşa bin Nûn ile Kâlib bin Yuknâ ise kavimlerine gelip, Erîha beldesi ahâlisinin kötü hallerinden bahsetmediler. Diğer kabîlelerden o belde ahâlisi hakkındaki haberleri duyanlara ise korkulacak bir şey olmadığını, Allahü teâlânın yardım ve inâyetiyle Erîha’nın fethedileceğini bildirip, Musa aleyhisselama yardımcı olmaya çalıştılar. Onlara dediler ki: “Ey İsrailoğulları! Cebbarların (zâlimlerin) şehrinin kapısından hemen girin (onların vücutlarının büyüklüğünden korkmayın. Biz onları gidip gördük ve öğrendik. Onların bedenleri büyük ve kuvvetli fakat kalpleri zayıftır. Sizinle harp etmeye rûhî metânetleri yoktur). Bir defâ kapıdan girdiniz mi (Allahü teâlânın vâd ettiği yardımın size gelmesiyle) elbette siz gâliblerden olursunuz. Siz gerçekten inanan, Allahü teâlânın vâdini tasdik eden kimseler iseniz, (Allahü teâlânın kudretine, size yardım edeceği hakkındaki vâdine, Musâ aleyhisselamın peygamber olduğuna inanıyor, îmân ediyorsanız, düşmanların boy ve cüsselerine bakarak aldanmayınız. Onlardan korkmayınız. Size ilâhi yardımın geleceği husûsunda ve bütün her hâlinizde) Allahü teâlâya tevekkül ediniz. (O’na îtimâd ediniz. Yalnız O’na güveniniz ve cihâddan geri durmayınzı.)” (Mâide sûresi: 23) Fakat İsrailoğulları onların söylediklerine inanmadılar ve Musa aleyhisselamın nasîhatlerine uymadılar. Yuşa bin Nûn ve Kâlib bin Yuknâ aleyhimesselâmı taş ve sopalarla öldürmek istediler. İsrailoğulları Yuşa bin Nûn ve Kâlib bin Yuknâ’yı taşlayıp, Musa aleyhisselama karşı gelerek Allahü teâlâya isyân edince Musa aleyhisselam üzüldü. Allahü teâlâ İsrailoğullarını kırk sene müddetle Arz-ı Mev’ûd denilen bölgeye girmelerini haram kıldığını ve onların Tîh Sahrasından çıkamıyacaklarını bildirdi. “Biz harbe gitmeyiz.” diyerek isyân eden kimseler kırk sene müddetle Tîh Sahrasında şaşkın bir halde dolaştılar. Kırk sene içinde öldüler. Kırk senenin sonuna doğru Harun aleyhisselam ve ondan üç sene sonra da kardeşi Musa aleyhisselam vefat etti. Musa aleyhisselam vefat ederken yerine Yuşa aleyhisselamı halîfe bıraktı. Allahü teâlâ Yuşa aleyhisselamı da İsrailoğullarına peygamber olarak vazîfelendirdi. Bu sırada Musa aleyhisselama karşı çıkıp; “Biz harbe gitmeyiz.” diyen kimseler ölmüş, onların yerlerine oğulları ve torunları çoğalmıştı. Allahü teâlâ Yuşa aleyhisselama İsrailoğullarını toplayıp Tîh Sahrasından çıkarmasını ve Arz-ı Mev’ûd denilen bölgeye gidip cebbârlarla (zâlimlerle) harp etmesini emretti. Yuşa aleyhisselam İsrailoğullarını toplayarak Erîha şehrini kuşattı. Kuşatma altı ay sürdü. Nihâyet bir Cumâ günü Akşam üzeri mucizeler göstererek şehri fethetti. Yuşa aleyhisselam ve O’na inananlar Erîha’yı fethettikten sonra İlyâ (Eyliyâ) şehrini de aldılar. Bu şehrin Yuşa aleyhisselam tarafından fethedildiğini duyan çevre şehirlerin hükümdarlarından beşi bir araya gelip İsrailoğullarıyla topluca savaşa girdiler. Sonunda hepsi de yenilerek hezîmete uğradılar. Yuşa aleyhisselam Erîha ve İlyâ şehirlerini ve civârını fethettikten sonra Belka şehri üzerine yürüdü. Belka şehrini de fethedip, Belâk adındaki hükümdârını ve İsm-i A’zâm duasını bildiği halde Yuşa aleyhisselamın ordusuna karşı beddua etmeye teşebbüs eden, fakat ibret için dili göğsü üzerine sarkık kalan Bel’âm bin Bâûrâ’yı öldürdü. Böylece Belka şehri de fethedilmiş oldu. Erîha, İlyâ ve Belka şehirlerinin fethedilmesinden sonra Arz-ı Mev’ûd diye bilinen Filistin ve Şam diyarı da peyderpey İsrailoğullarının eline geçti. Fetihler yedi sene devâm edip Kudüs şehri de Yuşa aleyhisselam ve ona inananlar tarafından fethedildi. Bu bölgedeki diğer şehirleri de fetheden Yuşa aleyhisselam batıda beş şehre gidip orayı da düşmanlardan aldı. Daha sonra Şam diyârına giderek orada yerleşmiş otuz bir hükümdârlığın beldelerini zaptetti. Putperest ve Allahü teâlâya isyân eden hükümdarları öldürtüp memleketlerini İsrailoğulları arasında taksim etti. İsrailoğullarını Arz-ı Mev’ûd’a yerleştiren Yuşa aleyhisselam, onlara Musa aleyhisselama nâzil olan Tevrat’ı okudu ve hükümlerini açıkladı. Onların Allahü teâlâya îmân ve ibâdet üzere kalmalarına çalıştı. Yuşa aleyhisselam, Musa aleyhisselamın vefatından sonra yirmi yedi yıl insanlara Allahü teâlânın emirlerini bildirdi. Ömrünün sonuna doğru hastalandı. Yerine Kâlib bin Yuknâ’yı halîfe tâyin etti. Yüz yirmi yedi yaşında vefat etti. Kabrinin Nablûs veya Haleb yakınındaki Mearre şehrinde olduğu rivâyet edilir. Yuşa aleyhisselam İstanbul’a hiç gelmedi. Beykoz Tepesinde ziyâret edilmekte olan kabrin Yuşa peygambere âit olduğu söyleniyorsa da târihî bilgilere uygun değildir. Bu bir velî veyâ havârilerden birine âit olabilir. Böyle ise yine kıymetlidir. Kabrin Yuşa peygambere âit olup olmadığını kesin olarak söylemek uygun değildir. Yuşa aleyhisselam karayağız, orta boylu, güzel yüzlü, iri gözlü, yassı göğüslü bir görünüşe sâhipti. Yüzünün güzelliği Yusuf aleyhisselama çok benzerdi. Cesûr, kahraman, yiğit, harp taktik ve tekniğinde mahâret sâhibiydi. Musa aleyhisselama gönderilen Tevrat’ın hükümleriyle amel edip, insanlara tebliğ etmekle vazîfelendirilmişti. Tefsir âlimleri Mâide sûresi 23. âyetinde bildirilen Allahü teâlâya îmân edip, O’ndan korkanlardan iki kimseden birinin ve Kehf sûresi 60-65. âyetlerinde bildirilen Musa aleyhisselamın Hızır aleyhisselamla görüşmek üzere yolculuk ettiği sırada yanında bulunan gencin Yuşa aleyhisselam olduğunu bildirmişlerdir. Yuşa aleyhisselamın mucizeleri 1. Yuşa aleyhisselam, Erîha’yı fethetmek üzere İsrailoğullarını topladı. Yolculuk esnâsında Şeria (Ürdün) Nehrinin suları çok olduğu için geçemediler. Nehrin üstünde köprü de yoktu. Yuşa aleyhisselam dua edince Şerîa Nehrinden bir yol açıldı. İsrailoğulları o yoldan geçtikten sonra sular tekrar eskisi gibi akmaya devâm etti. 2. Bir şehrin fethi esnâsında kuşatma uzun sürmüştü. Bütün çalışmalara rağmen surlarda gedik açılmamıştı. Yuşa aleyhisselam dua etti. Allahü teâlânın kudretiyle yer sarsılıp kalenin surları yıkıldı. Yuşa aleyhisselam ve ona inananlar şehre girip fethettiler. 3. Yuşa aleyhisselam Kudüs şehrini fethetmek için muhâsara etti. Bir Cumâ günü akşam üzeri güneş batarken, güneşin bir müddet daha batmaması için Allahü teâlâya yalvardı: “Ey Allah’ım! Güneşi geri al!” diye dua etti. Allahü teâlânın emri ve takdiri ile batmak üzere olan güneş yükseldi. Bir müddet daha gündüz devâm edip Kudüs fethedildikten sonra battı. Ahmed bin Hanbel’in Müsned’inde bildirdiği hadîs-i şerîfte; “Güneş hiçbir kimse için batmaktan alıkonulmaz. Ancak Beyt-i Mukaddesi fethetmek için gittiği gecelerden birinde Yuşa aleyhisselam için batmaktan alıkondu.” buyuruldu. Musa Aleyhisselam; vefat edeceği sıralarda, Yüce Allah, Musa Aleyhisselama, Yuşa' b. Nun Aleyhisselam'ın, [Kubbetüzzemany'a götürülüp bereketinin ona geçmesi için, elini, onun üzerine koymasını, kendisinden sonra, İsrailoğullarının idaresini, üzerine almasını ona vasiyet etmesini emir buyurdu. Musa Aleyhisselam da, böyle yaptı. İsrailoğullarına: "Bu Yuşa' b. Nun, benden sonra, içinizde sizi yönetecektir. Onun sözlerini, dinleyiniz! Emirlerine, itaat ediniz! O, aranızda hak ve adalet üzere hükmedecektir. Ona, muhalefet ve isyan eden, mel'undur!" dedi. Tih çölünde kırk yıllık mecburi ikamet sona erdikte ve Musa Aleyhisselam vefat ettikten sonra, Yüce Allah, Yuşa' b.Nun Aleyhisselamı, İsrailoğullarına peygamber olarak gönderdi. Hızır Aleyhisselamla buluşmağa giderken, Musa Aleyhisselama yoldaşlık eden genç adam, Yuşa' b. Nun Aleyhisselamdı. İsrailoğullarını; Musa Aleyhisselamın, Eriha'daki zorbalarla savaş emrine itaata davet ve teşvik ettikleri ve Allah'ın nimetine erdikleri bildirilen İki Er'den birisinin de, Yuşa' b. Nun Aleyhisselam olduğu rivayet edilir. Eriha'da, Ken'an ilinde yerleşen Amalık, zorbaları ile savaşmaktan korkan yaşlı İsrailoğulları, kırk yıl içinde ölüp gitmiş, onların yerlerini, güçlü ve gözüpek nesilleri almış bulunuyordu. Yuşa' b. Nun Aleyhisselam; genç İsrail oğullarını çağırıp kendisinin Peygamber olduğunu, yüce Allah'ın, Ken'an ilindeki zorbalarla savaşmayı, kendisine emrettiğini, onlara haber verdi. İsrailoğulları, ona, bey'at ettiler ve kendisini, doğruladılar. Yuşa' b. Nun Aleyhisselam, İsrailoğullarını, Tih çölünden çıkarıp Eriha'yı (Beytülmakdis'i) altı ay kuşatarak fethettikten sonra, Şam ve çevresindeki krallarla da, çarpışıp onları, yenilgiye uğrattı. Ele geçirdiği Şam ülkesine valiler tayin etti. Yuşa' b. Nun Aleyhisselam; Musa Aleyhisselamdan sonra, İsrailoğullarını, Tevrat hükümlerine göre, yirmi dokuz veya yirmi yedi yıl idare etti. Bu yirmi yedi yılın, yirmi yılı Fars kralı Minuşihr (Cihr), yedi yılı da, İfrasyab zamanında idi. Yuşa' b. Nun Aleyhisselam, yüz yirmi veya yüz yirmi altı veya yüz yirmi yedi yaşında iken vefat edip Efraim dağına gömüldü. (Ona ve gönderilen bütün peygamberlere selam olsun!) Danyal Aleyhısselamın Soyu: Danyal b.Hızkıl'ül 'asgar, Peygamber oğullarından, Süleyman b. Davud Aleyhisselamların soyundandı. Danyal Aleyhisselamın Resul Olmayan Bir Nebi (Peygamber) Oluşu: Hz. Ali (ra), Danyal Aleyhisselam hakkında: "O, Resul olmayan bir Nebi idi." demiştir. Danyal Aleyhisselamın Esir Edilerek Babile Götürülüşü: Babil hükümdarı Buhtunnassar'ın, Beytülmakdis'i yıkarak İsrailoğullarının çocukları arasından seçip kumandanlarına paylaştırdığı esir çocuklar arasında Danyal Aleyhisselam da, bulunuyordu. Danyal Aleyhisselamla Üç Arkadaşının Zindana Atılışı: Babil halkı, Buhtunnassar'a başvurarak; "İsrailoğullarından esir edilen şu çocukları, bize vermeni, senden istemiştik. Sen de, onları, bize vermiştin. Vallahi, onlar, bizim yanımızda olalıdanberi, kadınlarımızın, bizi tanımadıklarını, onlarla ilgilendiklerini ve yüzlerini, onlara çevirdiklerini görüyoruz. O çocukları, ya bizim aramızdan çıkar, al, ya da onları, öldür!" dediler. Buhtunnassar: "İçinizden, her kim, elindekini öldürmek isterse, öldürsün!" dedi. Öldürülmek üzere çıkarılıp sağ bırakılmaları için, Allah'a yalvarmaları üzerine, Buhtunnassar tarafından sağ bırakılan Danyal Aleyhisselamla Hananya, Azarya ve Mişaye Babil zindanına atılmışlardı. O sırada, Buhtunnassar; bir rü'ya görmüş, fakat, gördüğü rü'yada görüp de, kendisini şaşırtan şeyi unutmuştu. Buhtunnassar, gördüğü rü'yadan, korkmuştu. Sihirbazlarla kahinlerden, bunun yorumunu sormuşsa da, onlar, yoramamışlardı. Danyal Aleyhisselam, arkadaşlarıyla birlikte zindanda bulundukları sırada, bunu, işitti. Zindancı; Danyal Aleyhisselamın hal ve gidişatındaki güzelliği ve doğruluğunu görüp hoşuna gitmekte ve kendisine sevgi göstermekte idi. Danyal Aleyhisselam, ona: "Sen, bana bir iyilik yap: Sahibinizin katında aracı ol da, görmüş olduğu rü'yayı, ona yorayım." dedi. Zindancı, gidip Danyal Aleyhisselamın dileğini, Buhtunnassar'a haber verdi. Bunun üzerine, Buhtunnassar, peygamber oğullarından Danyal Aleyhisselamla üç arkadaşını huzuruna çağırdı. Buhtunnassar'ın önünde, ona, secde etmedikçe, hiç kimse duramazdı. Fakat, Danyal Aleyhisselam, onun önünde secde etmeksizin ayakta durdu. Buhtunnassar, ona: "Seni, bana, secdeden alıkoyan nedir?" diye sordu. Danyal Aleyhisselam: "Benim bir Rabb'im var ki, bana, ilim ve hikmet verdi. Kendisinden başkasına secde etmememi de, bana, emretti. Ben, kendisinden başkasına secde edersem, Onun, bana verdiği ilmi, benden çekip almasından ve beni, helak etmesinden korkarım!" dedi. Buhtunnassar; Danyal Aleyhisselamın verdiği cevaba hayret etti ve: "Evet! Secde yapma! Sen, ahdine vefa etmekle, çok iyi etmiş ve sana verilen ilmin şerefini yükseltmiş, gözetmiş oluyorsun." dedikten sonra: "Sende, şu gördüğüm rü'yanın ilmi ve yorumu var mıdır?" diye sordu. Danyal Aleyhisselam: "Evet!" dedi. Buhtunnassar: "Görmüş olduğum rü'yayı, sonra, bana isabet eden bir şeyden dolayı, unuttuğum, beni hayrette bırakan o şeyin ne olduğunu, bana, haber veriniz." dedi. Danyal Aleyhisselamla arkadaşları: "Sen, o rü'yayı, bize haber ver de, biz sana, onun yorumunu haber verelim." dediler. Buhtunnassar: "Ben, onu hatırlayamıyorum. Eğer, siz, bana, onu, onun yorumunu, haber vermezseniz, omuz kemiklerinizi, sökeceğim!" dedi. Danyal Aleyhisselamla üç arkadaşı, Buhtunnassar'ın huzurundan çıktılar. Allah'a, dua ettiler. Tazarru ve niyazda bulundular. Kendilerine, yardım etmesini, sorulan şeyin öğretilmesini, dilediler. Yüce Allah da, onlara, sorulan şeyi öğretti. Onlar, hemen Buhtunnassar'ın huzuruna vardılar. Ona: "Sen, bir heykel görmüşsün!" dediler. Buhtunnassar: "Doğru söylediniz!" dedi. Danyal Aleyhisselam ve arkadaşları: "O heykelin iki ayağı ve iki bacağı: seramikten, iki dizi ve iki baldırı bakırdan; karn gümüşten; göğsü altından; başı ve boynu demirdendi!" dediler. Buhtunnassar: "Doğru söylediniz!" dedi. Danyal Aleyhisselamla arkadaşları: "Sen, onu, hayretle seyredip durduğun sırada, Allah, onun üzerine, gökten, bir kaya saldı da, onu, ufatıverdi! İşte, sana, rü'yanı unutturan da, bu idi." dediler. Buhtunnassar: "Doğru söylediniz!" dedi ve: "Peki, bu rü'yanın yorumu, nedir?" diye sordu. Danyal Aleyhisselamla arkadaşları: "Bu rü'yanın yorumu, şöyledir: "Sana, kralların kudret ve tasarruf durumları gösterilmiştir ki, onlardan, bazısının kudret ve tasarrufu, bazısından, daha gevşek ve yumuşaktı." "Bazısının, kudret ve tasarrufu, bazısından, daha güzeldi. Bazısının kudret ve tasarrufu da, bazısından, daha sert ve katı idi." "İlk kudret ve tasarruf: Seramik olup o, kudret ve tasarrufun en zaifi ve gevşeğidir." "Sonra, onun üstünde bakır olup o, öncekinden daha üstün ve daha serttir. Sonra, bakırın üstünde gümüş olup o, bakırdan daha üstün ve daha güzeldir. Sonra, gümüşün üstünde altun olup o, gümüşten daha güzel ve daha üstündür." "En üstünde bulunan demir, senin kudret ve tasarrufundur ki, o, hükümdarların en katısı ve kendisinden önce olanların en kudretlisidir." "Senin görmüş olduğun ve üzerine, gökten Allah'ın salıp heykeli yere seren kaya ise, Allan'ın, (semadan indireceği Kitapla) ahir zamanda göndereceği bir peygamberdir ki, o, hepsini ufatacak, emir, onun olacak, ona, varıp dayanacaktır!" dediler. Danyal Aleyhisselamın Buhtunnassar Katında Yüksek Bir İtibar Kazanışı: Danyal Aleyhisselam; Buhtunnassar'ın rü'yasını, haber verdiği ve yorduğu zaman, Buhtunnassar, ona ve onun arkadaşlarına, çok ikram etti. Danyal Aleyhiselamı, sık sık, huzuruna kabul eder, yapacağı işleri, ona ve onun arkadaşlarına danışırdı. Danyal Aleyhisselamı, üstün mevkilere getirdi. Danyal Aleyhisselam, Buhtunnassar'ın yanında, insanların en şereflisi ve en sevgilisi olmuştu. Danyal Aleyhisselam'ın Buhtunnassar'dan Sonraki Durumu: Rivayete göre Buhtunnassar'la onun daha üstü olan Büyük kıral Lührasp öldükten sonra, yerine, Beştasp b.Lührasp geçmişti. Beştasp; Şam ülkesinin harap bir halde bulunduğunu, Filistin toprağında vahşi, yırtıcı hayvanların çoğaldığını ve orada, insanlardan hiç kimse kalmadığını işitince: "Babil toprağında bulunan İsrailoğullarından, Şam'a dönmek isteyen kimseler, dönsün!" diye nida ettirmiş, Davud oğulları Hanedanından bir Zatı da, onların üzerine kıral yaparak kendisine, Beytülmakdis'i imar etmesini ve Beytül-makdis Mescid'ini yapmasını emretmişti. Diğer rivayete göre; İran hükümdarı Behmen, Babil Valisi Ahşu Yereş'e yazı yazarak, İsrailoğullarına yumuşak davranmasını, kendilerinin, istedikleri yerlere gönderilmelerine, memleketlerine dönmelerine müsaade edilmesini ve kendilerinin seçecekleri kimseyi, başlarına koymasını emretmişti. Danyal Aleyhisselam'la Hananya, Azarya ve Mişayel, Beytülmakdis'e gitmek için Ahşu Yereş'ten izin istemiş idiyseler de, izin vermeğe yanaşmamış ve: "Benim yanımda, sizin gibi, bin peygamber bulunsa, ben, sağ oldukça, onlardan, bir tanesini bile, yanımdan ayırmam." demiş, Danyal Aleyhisselamı, Devletin Kadılık işlerile birlikte kendisinin her işini yürütmeğe memur etmişti. Hatta, Buhtunnassar'ın, Beytülmakdis'ten aldığı, hazinelerde saklanan her şeyin çıkarılıp Beytülmakdis'i iade edilmesini ve Büytalmakdisin, onunla, yeniden yapılmasını da, ona, emretmiş ve yapılmıştı. Enbiya Suretlerinin Danyal Aleyhisselam Tarafından İpek Kumaşlara Çizilişi: Adem Aleyhisselam, çocuklarından gelecek peygamberleri görmeyi, Rabb'ından dilemiş, Yüce Allah da, onların suretlerini, Cennet ipeklerinden kumaşlara, onun için çıkarttırıp kendisine indirmişti. Bunlar; Adem Aleyhisselamın, güneşin battığı yerdeki Mahzeninde saklı bulunuyordu. Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselam, onu, ele geçirdi. Adem Aleyhisselamın Mahzeninden çıkarıp Danyal Aleyhisselama verdi. Danyal Aleyhisselam da, onlara göre, bu suretleri, ipek kumaşlara çizdi. Danyal Aleyhisselamın çizmiş olduğu bu suretler, Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselamın ele geçirdiği suretlerin aynı idi. Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselam tarafından verilen suretlere göre Danyal Aleyhisselamın ipek kumaşlar üzerine çizmiş olduğu, Adem Aleyhisselamdan, Muhammed Aleyhisselama kadar olan bazı peygamberlerin suretleri, kraldan krala -tevarüs suretile- geçerek Kayser Herakliüse kadar gelip erişmiş, o da, onları, sandığından birer birer çıkarıp Hz. Ebu Bekr'in Elçilerine göstermişti. Danyal Aleyhisselamın Vefatı, Cesedi Ve Kabri: Danyal Aleyhiselam, bir müddet, Babil'de oturdu. Babil'den ayrıldıktan sonra, Huzistan'ın Sus nahiyesinde kaldı. Orada, vefat etti. (Ona ve gönderilen bütün peygamberlere selam olsun!) Kendisinin cesedi kabri Sus'tadır. Yüce Allah; Hz. Ömer (ra)'in halifeliği zamanında Sus şehrini, Ebu Musa El Eş'ari'nin eliyle feth etti. Ebu Musa, Sus kralı Sabur'u, öldürdü. Sus şehrini, kuşattı. Şehirde bulunan şeyleri, Sabur'un mal ve mülklerini ganimet olarak aldı. Mal depolarını, dolaşıp onların içinde bulunanları, alırken, bir meydanda, kilitli bir depoya rastladı ki, deponun kilidi, kalayla mühürlenmişti. Ebu Musa, Sus halkına: "Bu depoda ne vardır? Ben, onun kilidinin de, kalayla mühürlenmiş olduğunu görüyorum." dedi. Sus halkı: "Ey Emir! Onun içinde, sana yarayacak bir şey yoktur!" dediler. Ebu Musa: "Onun içinde ne olduğunu, muhakkak, benim, bilmem lazım! Deponun kapısını açınız da, içinde ne vardır bir bakayım?" dedi. Kilidi, kırdılar ve kapıyı açtılar. Ebu Musa, depoya girip bakınca: Uzun, havuz gibi oyulmuş bir taş ve içinde de, altun sırma ile dokunmuş bir kefenle kefenlenmiş, başı açık, ölü bir adam gördü! Ebu Musa da, yanında bulunanlar da, ölü zatın boyunun uzunluğuna hayrette kaldılar. Sonra, onlar, onun burnunu, karışladılar. Bir karıştan fazla olduğunu gördüler. Ebu Musa, Sus halkına: "Yazıklar olsun size! Kim bu adam?" diye sordu. Sus halkı: "Bu adam, Iraklıdır." "Irak halkı, yağmurları kesildiği zaman, bununla tevessül eder, yağmurla sulanmak isterler, yağmurla sulanırlarmış! Iraklıların kuraklığa uğramadıkları sırada, biz, yağmursuzluktan, kuraklığa uğramışız." "Iraklılara adam salıp onu vesile kılarak yağmur dileyelim diye bize, onu, yollamalarını, istemişiz. Iraklılar, göndermeğe yanaşmayınca, yanlarında elli adam rehin bırakıp bunu, beldemize getirmiş, kendisile tevessül ederek yağmur dilemiş, yağmurla sulanmışız." "Kendisini, Iraklılara iade etmemek görüşüne varmışız. Kendisi de, ölüm döşeğine düşünceye kadar yanımızda oturmuş ve vefat etmiş." "İşte, onun kıssası ve hali, böyle imiş." dediler. Bunun üzerine, Ebu Musa, Sus'ta bir müddet oturdu. Hz. Ömer (ra)'e bir yazı yazıp Sus şehrinden, Allah'ın, kendilerine nasib ettiği şeyleri haber verdi ve ölü zatın işini de, yazısında, yazdı. Yazı, varıp Hz. Ömer (ra) onu okuyunca, Eshabın Ulularını, yanına çağırdı. Onlara, ölü zat hakkında bir bilgileri olup olmadığını sordu. Onlardan hiç birinde, onun hakkında bir bilgi bulamadı. Ancak, Hz.Ali (ra): "Bu Zat, Danyal Hakimdir. Kendisi, Resul olmayan bir Nebidir. Eski zamanda, Buhtunnassar'ın ve ondan sonraki krallardan bazısının yanında bulunmuştu." dedi ve onun, başından sonuna ve vefatına kadar kıssasını anlattıktan sonra: "Sahibine (Ebu Musa'ya) yaz! Onun üzerine, cenaze namazını kılmasını ve onu, Sus'luların erişemeyecekleri bir yere gömmesini, kendisine, emret!" dedi. Hz. Ömer (ra), bunu, Ebu Musa'ya yazdı. Yazısında: "Onu, beyaz Kabati bezinden kefene sar, ve kefene, koku sür. Üzerine, cenaze namazı kıl. Sonra, onu, peygamberlerin gömüldüğü gibi, göm! Malına, bak. Onu, Müslümanların Beytülmal'ına koy!" dedi. Bunun üzerine, Ebu Musa, Sus ırmağının yolunu, başka bir yola çevirip akıtmalarını, Sus halkına emretti. Sonra, Danyal Aleyhisselamın üzerinde bulunan kefenden başka bir kefene sarılmasını, emretti. Sonra, yanında bulunan Müslümanlarla birlikte onun cenaze namazını kıldı. Suyu çekilen ırmak yatağının ortasına kabrini kazdırıp, kendisini gömdürdükten sonra, ırmağı eski yoluna çevirterek onun üzerinden akıttı. Yuşa tepesi Yuşâ Tepesi İstanbul'un Anadolu Kavağında Beykoz ilçesinde bulununan tepedir. Kuzeyinde Yoros kalesi bulunur. Zirvesi denizden 201 m yüksekliktedir. Bu zirve, Yuşâ Türbesi ve Camii'nin bulunduğu mekândır.